


Magnified Magic

by KrisserCI5



Series: CI5 Thaumaturgy Series [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: Story two in the CI5 Thaumaturgy Series. Bodie has a lot to learn.Many thanks to my betas!!
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: CI5 Thaumaturgy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961965
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: CI5 Box of Tricks 2020





	Magnified Magic

Magnified Magic

by krisser

**When we last found our lads . . .**

_A massive shriek of energy ripped through the air and Barry Martin walked through. He shimmered with enhanced entity power and he shot a deadly bolt of contained energy directly toward Cowley's turned back. Elizabeth Walsh's gasp of horror alerted the group of the impending danger. Cowley, Walsh, and Doyle moved to join hands as they tried to harness enough energy to make a shield to deflect the sure death, but they weren't going to be fast enough as their hands had yet to touch. The directed bolt of energy was set to strike when a shield dome covered the group completely. The energy crackled and spread over the entire dome, then the sparkled tips dropped to the ground and fizzled out. The shield de-materialised without effort as the harmful energy dissipated._

_Doyle looked quickly to Bodie who just appeared to be concentrating on the situation. Doyle kept his own counsel on his thoughts and continued to help Cowley and Walsh set up their own counter attack and containment field. He felt Bodie touch his shoulder with his full hand and clamp down. He immediately felt the renewed energy._

_Barry Martin was stopped in his tracks literally, frozen with a look of horror and frustration fixed on his face._

_Cowley and Walsh didn't halt their stride as they approached the suspended Martin to deal with him._

_Doyle turned to Bodie and spoke in a low voice, "Nice work, mate!"_

_Bodie turned his back on Cowley and Walsh and spoke equally as low. "It was more of an automatic response to you being in danger. I can't let you die. Not now when I, we, have so much to live for." Bodie looked down at his feet and pointed. "Hey, I did it without taking my shoes off – finally!"_

**Littleheath Woods, Croydon**

Doyle pushed Bodie ahead of him, trying not to appear too anxious about vacating the park as soon as humanly possible. "Don't look back!" Doyle commanded with another push.

"What and turn into a pillar of salt?" Bodie almost stumbled on the uneven ground but sensed the urgency that his new partner conveyed. Doyle waved the car doors ajar and Bodie hopped in behind the wheel. He had the motor going before Doyle finished shutting the door.

"It won't take long for ol ' George to twig that all was not standard procedure back there. Walsh is sure to ponder the unusual ease we had in stopping and capturing Martin alive. And eventually they'll realise that none of us are feeling the pinch of power drain," Doyle said as he watched the side-view mirror for pursuit of any sort.

"They'll know we've left," Bodie couldn't help but point out with a grin. His joyful mood would have been contagious if Doyle hadn't been so worried.

"Of course, and they have to wait for the rest of their team to arrive so that they can together shackle and contain Martin. That's not a simple task; Martin is quite a powerful mage in his own right." Doyle shook his head. He still couldn't grasp how Barry Martin, one of the original founders, had turned against them. He worried that Bodie's novice mage status was open for reading. He wouldn't relax until the Coombe Road turnoff and the overgrown gate thick with green and blue flowers had enveloped them.

Doyle felt the message bubble arrive and pulled it out of his pocket. "Cowley wants to talk to us later today at Gwen's – I mean your place."

Bodie shrugged. "I still think of it as her place as well."

"Most of us just said Gwen's. We never even added house, place, or home – just Gwen's. The location has been coveted by many mages through the years." Doyle looked apologetic.

"I think the house has been in her family for generations," Bodie replied as he tried to recall how he knew that.

"In the far past, it had been suggested as a headquarters, but all of the elders of that family had remained firm that it was only to be lived in by a member of the Angevin family," Doyle repeated his history class instructor. How proud she'd finally be.

"I seem to recall that it was passed down to just one specific member of each generation." Bodie paused, searching his memory. "I think I actually read it in the glossaries."

"Well, I, for one, am very glad the house is yours now." Doyle's face wore a genuine smile that spoke truth. He felt the ripple sensation of the property warding and relaxed slightly.

Bodie stopped the car in front of the house. The wrought-iron gate started opening as soon as his feet touched ground as if to greet him, and shut with a snap behind him and Doyle. The front door opened as they approached and snapped closed behind them as well. This time it felt like protection.

Ker-boom! The massive sound shook the house. Both were knocked off balance and ended up on the floor. Simultaneously, they looked to the front door; it couldn't have slammed that hard said the expression on each face. In the very next second, an announcement bubble popped up between the oak hatstand and mirror adjacent to the front door.

 _> >Martin assassinated. Stay in the house no matter what. Admit only Cowley or myself. Elizabeth.<<_ The bubble hovered head high for a few moments then evaporated.

"Bloody hell!" Doyle shook his head. His ears were ringing.

Bodie squeezed his temples. "Damn! Like a sound quake. What caused that?" He stood and brushed his clothes off before heading to the kitchen. "How is all this connected?" he said over his shoulder.

Doyle stood and brushed himself off as well. He couldn't help smiling at Bodie; he could be hungry in any situation. His stomach knew no emergency save its own.

The routine of gathering supplies helped them both relax. Bodie laid out the bread, cut large chunks of meat, and lathered it liberally with pickle. He set the ham and Branston sandwiches onto plates and carried them to the kitchen table. He placed one at Doyle's seat.

Doyle took the kettle off the stove and poured himself tea and Bodie a cup of coffee both from the same kettle. He materialised the milk and fashioned it into a smile instead of stirring it in before he set it down in front of his mate. Kettle back on the stove, he sat to eat as well.

"The sound quake, as you called it, was the snap of the energy used to kill Martin. He was under no less than seven wards at all times. The energy required to breach all that along with the killing strike . . ." Doyle paused, trying to work out how many strong mages it would require to accomplish such a task. "Bodie, they had to have summoned a demon for that much energy."

Bodie continued to eat his sandwich. He was attentive but he wasn't sure what it meant. He pushed Doyle's plate closer. Doyle picked up the sandwich with one hand and took a bite while the other hand waved around a bit.

"Walsh and Cowley are alive . . . To send a killing strike that didn't take out the other mages in proximity **wow** the power needed for that was immense." Doyle pushed his plate aside. "Bodie, it's imperative that we not mention just what you can do. Not even to Cowley – no wait." Doyle saw Bodie ready himself to interrupt. "It's not that I don't trust them, I do, but they were just attacked and protection of Queen, country, and self will be in high operation. They would be more likely to use it —you— without thought to long term consequences, or that effect on you. I will not allow them, anyone, to put your life in that kind of danger." Doyle smacked the table top with his hand, rattling the sandwich plates.

It was difficult for Bodie to argue against the sentiment behind that statement. He smiled warmly before he asked honestly, "Why not, if I can help?"

"Bodie, you shielded us during a death blow attack without energy loss for any of us. That is a once in a lifetime talent. You are a conduit of energy transfer. That by itself is monumental, let alone all the rest of the talents and abilities we don't even know about yet. If that became common knowledge, evil mages, routine bad mages, even good intentioned mages would try to bend you to their will. Right now, even Cowley will only see the big picture. The danger is too real." Doyle moved his chair closer to his partner. "No group could protect you all the time, everywhere, and you can't stay on the property eternally. The only safe avenue open is to downplay what you do, other than the normal thaumaturgy work with a few specialities and the rest is just between us."

"I wonder if there is a book for this?" Bodie sat back poleaxed as he worked through all that Doyle said, still touched at the underlying protection directed toward him.

Doyle reached out and caressed Bodie's cheek. "I want nothing more than to go upstairs and suck your brains out through your cock, but I know that Cowley and Walsh will be arriving any minute and I want more time than that to celebrate life with you."

Bodie stood and reached out to grasp Doyle's shirtfront and brought him up with him. He drew Doyle close and captured his lips in a soul-binding kiss. Passion ignited passion and Bodie pulled Doyle with him to lean against the broom closet door. Bodie's hand cupped Doyle's hardened cock and palmed the erection. He unzipped the flies and pressed his palm against the flesh.

Doyle arched into the feeling, blood already afire. Bodie sank to his knees as his mouth quickly replaced the hand he removed. He had just sucked in the full erection only to find his mouth full of Doyle's reaction.

Bodie stayed on his knees as he undid his own flies to relieve himself, but Doyle interfered and used his mouth and hand to finish Bodie off.

Both still on their knees, flies open, they kissed as though it were the first time. Energy renewed, Bodie chuckled with joy.

The doorbell announced an interruption.

Doyle jumped to his feet and pulled Bodie up as well. "Don't move; don't question." Doyle cupped his hands in front of his chest then pushed his still cupped hands in an upward motion. He pushed up and out to make a completed circle. Before Bodie could blink, both were dressed and cleaned up. All scent of lingering musk was replaced by the scent of freshly brewed coffee and tea.

Bodie's oh expression helped relax Doyle.

"Let's answer the door," Doyle suggested.

"Let's see who it is first." Bodie led the way.

Doyle waved his hand at the door and it became fully transparent on their side. George Cowley and his partner, Elizabeth Walsh, stood alone on the porch. Cowley looked impatient and raised his hand as though to knock this time.

Bodie opened the door as the effect faded back to normal solid.

Cowley motioned Walsh ahead of him. No sooner had Cowley stepped across the threshold than the door closed with a snap of its own volition.

"The wards feel stronger than last I was here two days ago," Cowley stated as he hung his coat and placed his hat on the oak hatstand.

Elizabeth Walsh stood still until the wards released her. She then hung her coat as well. "Brilliant warding."

They all moved into the sitting room.

"Gram set it up that way. Something to do with the learning process." Bodie sat across from the top mages.

"Is everything okay, apart from Martin?" Doyle asked with concern as he conjured tea, coffee, and scotch on a tray atop the coffee table.

Walsh fixed her tea, then Cowley's coffee with a splash of scotch. She handed him his cup before he answered.

"Murphy and Anson have massive headaches as they were in physical contact with Martin at the time of the strike. The rest of us were pushed back hard, enough to upend us. A result of the energy blast." Cowley sipped his cup with a hint of a smile.

"How could this happen?" Doyle held his cup but had yet to drink.

Bodie just stirred his coffee without looking at the cup. His eyes were on Cowley.

"A strong mage used Meredith as a locator. Partners usually set that up. You two should as well," Cowley added for Bodie's benefit. "The mage siphoned all of Meredith's energy to augment their own and to fuel the killing strike." Cowley paused. "We detected demon signature. That is the only explanation for the ease they had in breaking the shields. Sadly, demon energy obliterates all other signatures and we cannot backtrack this travesty. Meredith is dead as well." Cowley took off his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. "So, not only do we have a plot against us, we have a demon loose in England as well. I've put Matheson and King along with Susan and Betty on that duty."

"They are excellent hunters," Elizabeth Walsh added.

Cowley turned and fixed his attention solely on Bodie. "Well, Bodie, has this put you off following through in your decision to join CI5?"

"No, sir. Doyle and I work well together. I want to follow through with all Gwen entrusted to me."

"Excellent, Bodie." Elizabeth Walsh stood. "I know Gwen would have been proud." She moved to stand in front of Bodie. "Raise your right hand," she instructed.

Bodie did as asked.

"Repeat after me, I, Bodie, will remain loyal and vigilant to Queen, country, and the Fellowship of Thaumaturgi."

Bodie repeated the words with reverence in his voice.

"Welcome to CI5, laddie. I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy a celebration with the others, but for now it's best that you are still considered a novice if anyone were to discover your place in CI5." Cowley shook his hand, as did Elizabeth Walsh. She resumed her seat next to her partner.

"Honestly, I still am, sir," Bodie clarified how he saw himself.

"My dear young man, what you did on the battlefield with Martin was anything but novice-like. CI5 is lucky to have you on its side," Elizabeth stated, as a segue for her partner.

"About that battle," Cowley began as Doyle sat back in his seat and absentmindedly sipped his tea that had grown cold without attending to it, while Bodie sat even straighter, his expression nothing more than idle curiosity. “Martin's emergence from the rift was a killing strike. The shield that saved us was not fuelled by Elizabeth nor myself. How did you manage that, Doyle?" Though Cowley directed the question to Doyle his attention was still fixed on Bodie.

Doyle leaned forward. "We had worked on full physical shielding just a few days ago. When Bodie threw the shield I pushed all my energy at it. The adrenaline rush and the exuberance of a novice only added energy to the situation." Doyle spoke with a tad of amazement in his voice at all they'd accomplished.

"Yes, I see." The tone clearly implied that he did not. "There was a faint, odd signature, that we attribute to you Bodie. I don't believe Doyle has advanced you to conjuring as of yet."

"No, sir," both answered at the same time.

"He's not ready. We are doing all the basics first. To rush is to learn in error." Doyle repeated the words of an instructor faithfully. He didn't remember which instructor.

"I'm sure Crane would be overjoyed that you remembered his teachings well enough to quote him." Cowley's dry delivery implied quite the opposite.

"I think that the adrenaline rush and my fear of dying lent oomph to the energy used. I really thought we'd bought it," Bodie interjected.

Elizabeth shifted the conversation. The pair before her had bonded and would yield nothing more at this time. "Bodie, it's imperative that you remain here within these protective wardings. Study, learn, and experiment until Doyle claims you fit for active duty. Gwen had enemies, and I'm afraid that you have inherited them as well." Elizabeth paused as she looked about the sitting room, eyes studying the bookshelves. Bodie, Doyle, and Cowley did the same.

Elizabeth smiled. "The wards have grown stronger since our arrival. Gwen, what a dear." She turned to Bodie. "You are safe here. That demon-aided strike would not touch you here." She turned to Doyle. "You will catalogue all his abilities." She looked to George and seemed to communicate without words.

"We will return in a weeks time." Cowley informed them.

"Do not visit the pub or shops. We will have groceries delivered." Elizabeth empowered the words with meaning.

Bodie and Doyle nodded agreement and understanding.

Elizabeth stood and faced the bookcase. She directed her words there. " _The Importance of Control._ " The book title manifested itself. "Good bedtime reading."

George Cowley, hat in hand, stood by the door, watching his partner.

"Any attempts to communicate with either of you, report immediately," Cowley ordered.

"We've not had time to set up news delivery," Doyle commented, though he was really asking a question.

"I will pass mine along to you. One less thing to know about our newest member," Elizabeth volunteered.

"We believe that most are still unaware of Gwen's grandson, let alone that he is here. The longer we keep it that way the better our chances of apprehending the rest of Martin's group." Cowley opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Goodbye dears, see you both in a week." Elizabeth Walsh joined her partner.

Bodie moved to the window in the sitting room and watched them leave. After they walked past the driveway, instead of getting into a vehicle that wasn't there anyway, a tunnel opened and in they stepped. It disappeared with them.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"I've never been to Kansas, and don't call me Dorothy." Doyle grinned as he relaxed. He shook his head ruefully. "Neither one of them believed me, but they couldn't refute it either. They don't yet know what happened, so they went with my explanation. But we are on borrowed time – they will work it out. Okay, let's jog and see if our other boundaries have been fortified as well as the house." Doyle conjured a clothes change.

Bodie ran up the stairs. Something routine might help restore his tilting equilibrium.

The jog was normal. Normal was transitory, of course, and while Bodie was accepting of change, this change was one that he had not prepared for. Not that one could truly anticipate change, but this was different. And actually, his life had never really been all that normal anyway, so to pretend a situation wasn't what it was, well, that was a coward's way of living. Whatever else, he didn't consider himself a coward.

What Doyle had said, what Cowley and Walsh had said, well this situation would test that and more. This new type of normal, while challenging and different from anything he could have imagined, wasn't really a bad fit. He now had a partner and companion. He'd been fine alone, but now he knew a joy that had been previously unknown. He had a vocation, not far off from what he had done but somehow better, and a more binding connection to Gwen and her family. It really wasn't all that bad a new normal.

Bodie stepped lively down the stairs. Refreshed after a shower, he made for the kitchen and a snack.

Doyle waved Bodie off. He'd skive off with the food set aside for dinner. "Go read."

Bodie picked up the book Elizabeth Walsh commanded from the book collection. _Importance of Control._ Bodie couldn't argue with the idea. Control had saved his life, got him through harrowing experiences, and allowed him to deal with his parents. How could there be more? He opened the book anyway.

As Bodie flipped the front pages, a missive appeared on the back of the title page.

_My Poppet,_

_This volume would only show its title if called by name. Only Elizabeth Walsh knew to do this. She is the master of control, so follow her direction. This volume will help, but you mastered much of this as a child. Focus on the tangible control. It will allow you control over the external. If a brick were to fall on a tube of paint, instead of all the paint squirting out, just the exact amount you desire would come out. Master this; it can and will save your life. I'm afraid that my enemies are now your enemies. Hold fast, my Poppet, you are the best of us._

_Always with love,  
Gram_

Bodie could hear her voice as he read her words. It felt as if she were with him still.

"Food's up!" yelled from the kitchen had Bodie up and moving at the speed of light in that direction.

The sitting roomed dimmed and the book title vanished as he exited the room. Bodie mused that it would take decades to learn the secrets of this house.

Bodie wolfed his food as if it were his last meal. "Thanks for this." He waved his hand about the table.

"It's not nearly as difficult as you think. I'll teach you one day." Doyle smiled.

"Laundry, general clean up, tins and frozen have got me through." Bodie cleaned up slowly more for something to do as he organised his thoughts. "I could tell the property borders were stronger – not sure I could push through now and the icky feeling just sticking my hand in produced was repelling enough." Bodie paused and Doyle waited him out. "Was that triggered by the confrontation today or when Walsh said it aloud inside the house?"

"I think it was what Walsh said aloud. The threat against you – it's how Gwen must have set up the wards – almost like it's learning," Doyle admitted.

"I thought it was the house. Gram wrote that if someone meant me harm the house is spelled to repel it."

"Walsh probably felt same warding review I did and the house knew us. All strangers would have real problems." His tone lightened, "So no admitting strangers." Doyle grinned. "Tomorrow we pick up training as we have done."

"After brekkie, of course."

Doyle rolled his eyes. "I'd like to read that control book, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll get it for you, but I don't think you can control my stomach." Bodie stood but didn't move away. He took a deep breath, reminding himself not to act cowardly, "Did you want to keep your room or would you want to share?"

"Sharing would suit me fine." As Doyle answered, a smile spread across Bodie's face. Doyle turned to go upstairs.

Bodie zipped into the sitting room. The book was where he'd left it and the title illuminated as the lights turned on. He hoped he could remove it from the room. He watched the book carefully as he left the room, the title remained even as he carried it up stairs. Bodie bumped into Doyle, who was standing still at the top of the stairs.

"Had a renovator in?" Doyle queried.

"Don't be . . ." Bodie's voice faded as he looked around Doyle's body. There was now a large master bedroom at the top of the stairs that hadn't been there this morning. The original rooms that Bodie and Doyle occupied were exactly where they'd been, just a new room awaited them. One king-sized bed graced the centre of the room. Each side of the room had its own chest of drawers.

Bodie looked around in wonder. How Gwen knew, or how she set this up boggled the mind. His pondering ceased once Doyle knocked him flat on his back onto the new bed. Passion ignited to christen the new bed. Both made haste to remove their clothes and tossed them to the floor. Naked flesh against naked flesh was exhilarating. Bodie pulled Doyle tight to him, and each reached in for the other's prick. The newness and freedom to act without restraint enhanced the sensations and only helped make quick work of their enthusiasm.

Spent they rolled apart, only to gather in close once more. Bodie rested his head on Doyle's chest and murmured against his skin. "Bed christened."

Doyle smiled but said nothing as sleep claimed him.

Bodie woke to the scent of sizzling bacon and the promise of a full fry-up. He took his well-loved body to the loo and made haste to get downstairs.

The food was as good as Bodie had anticipated. Down to his last piece of toast, he slathered it in jam as Doyle continued on about training.

"Bodie, are you listening?"

"To my stomach." Bodie savoured the jam as he swallowed the last bite. He reached for his coffee cup that never seemed to empty.

"We're going to have to keep two lists of talents, one actual and one for filing at the CI5 office." Doyle picked up his cup and slurped his tea.

Bodie smiled and stretched. "Okay, mate. Let me know what goes which list. Now, where do we start?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Continue with the basics."

"On MacDuff!"

Doyle pointed out back. Bodie waved him through and gladly followed behind, enjoying the view.

Doyle stopped in the larger of the cleared out zones. "If I didn't tell you before, that was one spectacular shield you threw to protect us."

"And with my shoes on," Bodie interjected proudly.

"I do think you were close to being correct when you told Cowley you just did it automatically to save our lives. It didn't come from a planned place, but from your memory of the training lesson."

Bodie bobbed his head, agreeing with the assessment.

"We must perfect your ability. First, try to make a wall like the one I used to stop your car."

Bodie saw Doyle's wall in his head and made the same one.

Doyle recognised it right away. "Okay, try to make a wall of blue granite."

Bodie thought of that type of rock and created a wall of that material in the same way he'd copied Doyle.

"You can use fashion any wall you've seen or internally focus your energy and create your own new style." Doyle conjured a chair and sat to watch Bodie practice.

Bodie built different walls. He pushed his hands out to fashion glass walls shaped as triangles, a rock wall from pebbles, and an energy wall shaped as a gladiator shield. "So, I could use a wall to camouflage myself," Bodie speculated.

"Yes, that would definitely work in different situations." Doyle was convinced that Bodie was picking this up faster since he wasn't fighting himself. "Now try full shields, domes, and bubbles. Try them all."

"Let's see you do it," Bodie requested. He watched Doyle closely.

Doyle moved his fists from one side of his body to the other side in an arc motion, in a shape similar to the dome Bodie used to shield them from Martin. Doyle held it for a few moments before he opened his hands and the dome dissolved.

Bodie mimicked the motion and thought of an energy covering. He looked down at his feet and the immediate vicinity and created a dome that looked just like the ground around him. Bodie could see Doyle searching about his area, but it seemed he couldn't see him. He opened his hands as Doyle had done and the dome dissolved.

"Great job! It's almost like invisibility." Doyle challenged Bodie with a look before he circled his fists directly in front of him. A bubble appeared. He pushed it atop his apple and the apple was enveloped by the bubble and started to rise. When the bubble reached head high, Doyle popped the bubble and caught the apple. He tossed the fruit to Bodie. "You try."

Once again, Bodie mirrored Doyle's actions and reproduced the same result, a bubble that was already lifting. He moved it over the apple and the apple appeared inside. The bubble rose and Bodie caught it. It popped and the apple fell. Bodie caught the fruit just before it touched ground. "What am I doing exactly?" he asked from his squatted position.

Doyle settled effortlessly into his chair. "You are creating boundaries that can move. With practice you could probably make the bubble stronger and still get it to float. But Bodie, while you truly excel at reproducing what you see, you need to think it through each step so that the creating becomes an automatic response within you without trying to remember how it was done."

Bodie sat all the way down on the ground. He thought about the ground energy and he could feel it intensify, but not overwhelm. He imagined the bubble and it formed in front of him without the hand movement.

"Spectacular!!" Doyle was awed at how fast he was learning.

"I still don't feel like I know what I'm doing, but it seems easier to just do," Bodie admitted.

"You are doing great." Doyle smiled at him. "Now, think that you need a cup of water and hold out your hand." Doyle did just what he asked Bodie to do.

Bodie held out his hand and a cup appeared. Water sloshed out of the top, but it miraculously stayed upright, and Bodie sipped to see if was real. He drank it all down. "That's helpful."

"Most likely an automatic, but with you it's hard to tell because you adapt so readily." Doyle held his cup out. "If Cowley or Walsh were here they would be able to tell the difference between the two water cups. Like fingerprints, no two thaumaturgi have the same energy signatures. How we each produce what we do is unique to just us. Many have tried to forge and can get close, but their own signature bleeds through."

"Can you see signatures?" Bodie asked.

"No. All trackers have some level of that ability. Cowley and Walsh are considered the best. So what we need to work on now is how to shield yourself from detection." Doyle pointed to the chairs and three-sided shade shanty that appeared under a tree to help break the breeze. A sack lunch bag appeared on the end table. "I think that's for you."

Bodie jumped up. "How did you know I was famished?"

"I'm thinking you're a bottomless pit." Doyle shook his head.

"Nope, just a growing boy." Bodie headed to the lunch bag. He sat, opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich of ham and pickles on thick bread. "Thanks, mate." He gave Doyle a genuinely sweet smile.

Doyle ate an apple and a square of cheese. He shared his grapes with Bodie. "There are most likely some books on the subject. This shielding is more like your mental walls that you keep in place all the time. You need to create a personal shield that allows you the freedom to work but prevents others from tracking your energy, or your energy use. It's best if you can tie it in to your mental shield; easier to detect if an outsider is trying to breach."

"So, in essence, I don't want other folk to be able to find me." Bodie looked to his partner for conformation.

"Exactly. Personal warding is what it's called. An actual shield requires more energy to maintain than warding. Though to be honest, you don't seem to have a problem with that. Also, we should establish a locator bond, so we could still find each other if separated not by choice."

"Okay," Bodie agreed. He quite liked the idea that he and Doyle would always be able to find one another.

"Tonight, back at the house." Doyle snapped his fingers, remembering Cowley's suggestion. "I will teach you how to make a recognition token, again if we get separated.”

Again, Bodie agreed, not liking that scenario one bit. He hated to think of himself as vulnerable, but in this area he was, and he accepted that.

They polished off their meals, each conjured more water, and stood up ready to resume training. The shade structure and chairs vanished as they moved away.

"Fab, that's still amazing," Bodie said admiringly.

"Let's work on conjuring - materialising objects, like the water cup. We'll include fetching, or bringing something already created to you, as well." Doyle ran out and set up objects: rocks, bricks, a bucket, and more apples.

Bodie found that he could move objects easily. Was it only last week that he had trouble pushing the rocks? Bodie shook his head. Ten days in and he felt like he'd been doing this for years.

To bring the rocks closer he bounced them, but in a straight shot to his hand. He tried just the pebbles, but they too bounced before landing at his feet.

Doyle walked over and stood behind Bodie. "Put your arm out and let me guide you. We'll reach for the apple." Doyle rested his arm on top of Bodie's, but instead of moving the apple, they saw the apple sitting on their kitchen table. They found that they could see the entire foyer and the front door. Something like a flattened message bubble hovered next to the hatstand. As soon as they separated the image vanished.

"Damn, that's amazing."

"Bloody hell, Bodie, that was remote viewing. I don't or didn't have that talent. Let's see." Doyle reached down and picked up a thumb-sized pebble. He held it out and closed his eyes, even rubbing the pebble a bit to no avail. He tossed the pebble to Bodie. "See if you can see where it came from."

"How?"

"Think of where the pebble originated."

Bodie did as asked. He held it out and mirrored Doyle’s actions. "Nothing."

Doyle stepped closer. "Okay, together again." He rested his arm atop Bodie's extended arm and whoosh, they were suddenly on a lorry that was just leaving a quarry in northern England. Doyle stepped away.

"Damn bloody amazing!" Doyle snapped his fingers. "Remote-viewing, that's what we just did. We have a lot of experiments in our future. Right now, that message bubble is actually the mage newspaper waiting for us." Doyle picked up the apples and pointed to the house. "Let's go."

"More experiments . . . how do you mean?"

"Come on, Bodie."

Bodie quickened his pace to catch up.

"The pop-up news, so aptly nicknamed, is a newspaper that just concerns itself with thaumaturgi events. This first part is the general news. The CI5 news will be the back pages as Walsh has sent her edition."

The news included the demon rampage, lost ley lines, unregistered mages and Barry Martin's death. It was mentioned, but not in conjunction with the Queen or the actual assassination.

"Not much different than all other newspapers," Bodie noted as he read over Doyle's shoulder.

Doyle flipped to the CI5 specific pages. It contained the report on the demon capture. How Matheson and King put themselves in the line of fire so that the rest of the team, led by the strongest rift mages, Susan Weller and Betty Hudson, could manage the containment spell, open the rift, and send it back. The obituaries made large their dedication to the job and what fine men they were. Barry Martin's assassination was still being traced and tracked.

"I don't believe that CI5 section was delivered to all agents. I think that Walsh wanted us to see it." Doyle finished and could see that Bodie had done as well.

"Let's work on the recognition token," Bodie suggested. He wanted Doyle to find the way home. "Speaking of which, do you want to live here permanently?" He tried not to appear too vested in the answer.

"As long as we share what bills there are, and I don't do all the cooking," Doyle accepted. His smile was quite joyful.

"I just know I can learn to burn water for you." Bodie chuckled, heart light.

"You're right, we need to work with heating and cooling. And I really could teach you how to burn water."

When it came time to imbue the key, Bodie went out front, took his shoes off, found a dirt patch, and dug his feet into the soil. "I know it works this way." He held the key and felt the energy flow from him to the key. He thought of the flowers along the road, the front door, sitting room, and their bedroom. The key would bring Doyle back here. The energy rush dissipated and he handed the key to Doyle.

Doyle felt the final link created and knew he'd always find his way back.

"I also gave it a protective shield, so others will not even know you have one." Bodie was quite proud that he'd added that. "Now the locator."

Bodie remained standing in the dirt. He looked at Doyle, expectantly.

"This time you need to draw on your own personal energy. You siphon a small piece of energy and think of it like a malleable coin. Keep focussing your energy, along with the thought, 'come find me' into your hand. Keep working that slip of energy with your thoughts until it feels compact and small between your fingers."

Bodie did as requested. He stepped off the dirt to make sure he used his own energy. He kept his eyes closed as he fashioned his bit until it became a small disk. He held it cupped in his palm. "Now what?"

Doyle stepped in close and touched the back of Bodie's neck near the hairline. His fingers touched the skin, then he pushed his hand open, all the fingertips on the skin until his palm was pressed tight against Bodie's neck. Doyle gave a last push and Bodie heard a popping sound.

Bodie turned to face Doyle and repeated the same procedure as Doyle talked him through step by step. When Doyle felt and heard the popping sound, he was surprised. It was the first time he'd ever had a locator.

Bodie caressed Doyle's cheek with his finger pads before stepping away. "I feel so much energy humming through me and I'm not even connected to the ground," Bodie said, then asked, "What should I do to bleed it down?"

"Sex, of course." Doyle took off toward the front door with a smiling Bodie on his heels. The door opened and closed without their aid.

After breakfast, they planned to jog the boundary lines.

"Wait, before you run upstairs to change. Stand and ground yourself. It's another way to say connect to your energy. Think of your jogging shorts, your tee-shirt, then hold that image and think those clothes on your body," Doyle explained.

Bodie raised his brows. "If you fancied me starkers, you only have to ask."

Doyle waggled his brows suggestively, but spoke seriously. "It will be easy. I'm more than sure you can do it. And they are your own clothes."

Bodie rolled his eyes before closing them. In his mind's eye he selected the exercise garments he wished to use and imagined him in them. He felt the energy buzz like a cloud and opened his eyes to find he was clothed as imagined.

"No starkers. My bad," Doyle was smiling brightly. "You are picking this all up faster than I expected. I am sure that together we will become a force to be reckoned with."

Bodie pulled Doyle up close and kissed him soundly. "I already feel that way."

They jogged four times around the property, following the warded boundaries. Their running path was visible and wide enough to accommodate them side by side.

"The warding is even stronger. It's quite nice knowing that we are well protected at home. There is a lot of work and energy involved in creating a well-warded dwelling," Doyle said on the cool-down walk.

"Must help that there are many energy lines covering the entire area," Bodie commented.

"What do you mean? I thought just the house sat at an intersection." Doyle was genuinely surprised.

Bodie shrugged. "There are as many energy lines here along this back edge as up at the house; they are just deeper."

Doyle grabbed Bodie by the shirtfront and kissed him. "You are a treasure."

"I try."

Doyle set up an archery practise field. "This helps concentration, precision control and breathing."

"And it's fun." Bodie rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This type of control was second nature for Bodie.

Doyle changed both their clothes to modern gipons, jeans. Each arm donned a bracer as well.

"Was afraid there for a second that I would end up in tights."

"Maybe tonight, just the tights."

Bodie blushed and busied himself with notching his arrows for his crossbow.

They each stood on their mark, lifted their bow, and sighted the target. Both took a breath, held it, and released the arrows. The arrows hit the centre section of the bull's eye side by side, almost simultaneously. They took proud bows and saluted one another.

They did it again with compound bows and crossbows. Bodie didn't need a crossbow conjured, he had his own. It was more than an hour later as they were just finishing up their practice, when they were interrupted by a sound that Bodie had only heard on the telly before.

A long blast from a Viking horn sounded throughout the property. Doyle stopped what he was doing and signalled to Bodie to stop and listen. It sounded again.

"Message bubble."

They jogged to the house and walked through the kitchen to see the front door. The Viking horn sounded for a third time.

"That horn heralds a death," Doyle told Bodie solemnly.

The announcement bubble appeared between the hatstand and the mirror.

>>Matheson and King died during the capture of demon used in Martin strike. Memorial Saturday for those who can attend.<<

"Good men?" Bodie questioned.

"Yes. Good, solid agent/mages."

"You going to the memorial?" Bodie asked.

"No. I believe there is something amiss in our world and my place is here. It's important to finish your training and I'm beginning to believe that together we are a dynamic team. Until you are a fully trained mage, I belong here. Cowley will understand and have an appropriate excuse."

Bodie felt the wards strengthen. "Won't argue with that." He headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Tea?"

Doyle followed.

After the break, Bodie put in a load of laundry before walking into the sitting room. "Remote viewing," he spoke to the library. A single title illuminated. "Thank you." Bodie selected it and carried it to the kitchen table.

"Will this help?"

"Of course, but this time I'm in the same boat. I've never known a mage that could, and I know nothing of this combined effect." Doyle picked up the book.

Bodie went back to the sitting room. "Combined talents," he asked of the bookshelves. A title from the very top shelf illuminated. Bodie had to get a chair to stand on, and it was still a difficult reach. "Thank you," he said once more. It just felt the polite thing to do. He could image Gram chuckling. He carried this book to the table as well.

They read, traded books and read some more. Doyle scribbled notes occasionally, Bodie just committed the material to memory.

A sharp knock at the front door startled both men. They looked at each other, then toward the door. No one was expected.

"Bodie, try the transparency move," Doyle suggested as he got up from the table.

Bodie nodded. He stood and from where he was at the table he moved his right hand in a rubbing motion. Part of the door became clear to show Elizabeth Walsh standing alone on the porch.

Doyle hurried to open the door. It snapped shut behind her. Already the air was filled with an urgency that had been absent just a moment ago.

Without preamble Walsh announced, "Cowley has been taken. No ransom request. It's either retribution or a move for power."

"What's been done?" Doyle asked as they moved to the sitting room. A fire suddenly blazed to take the chill out of the room.

"All of our locators are working on it. It was clumsy and we should be able to pinpoint an area. It's . . ." Elizabeth paused, collected her energy, and put on a calmer demeanour. She fixed Bodie with a stare.

"Bodie, George and I have worked out that you are an enhancer of sorts. We both think that you did it automatically, unaware that's what you were doing. We need that ability now to help the locators find George. He's being blocked." Her voice was calm, but her words held urgency.

"Of course," Bodie agreed readily.

"Hold on, Elizabeth. Yes, of course he will help. I know Bodie." He looked over at his partner and Bodie nodded his head. "But you cannot let anyone else become aware of what he can do. Bodie would be besieged with requests for help, threatened or captured." Doyle's tone brooked no nonsense.

"You are indeed a good partner." Her approval was automatic, but welcome. "Bodie," she looked to the novice mage, then back to Doyle. "I am quite aware how dangerous it would be to let it the abilities you possess be commonly known. I have already had to rein in George. His enthusiasm clouded the danger to you."

Doyle looked to Bodie.

"Tell her, Doyle. This is too important."

"What is it?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We've discovered that together we can do things that neither of us can do separately," Doyle admitted reluctantly.

"Specify."

"Remote viewing. Neither one of us have that talent, but together we accidentally discovered we do," Doyle explained, unsure himself how that happened.

Elizabeth Walsh popped up onto her feet. "Right, then. You have my word that I will not share this with anyone. After we have George back we will renegotiate. That do, Doyle?" She directed the question to Doyle but she looked at Bodie.

Doyle answered. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Right now, what needs to be done must be done at headquarters. We cannot have your abilities tracked back here or to the general area. Safer that way. I'll call all agents back to headquarters, and that will help mask your signature." She rubbed her hands together, then cupped them and blew into their centre to make the gateway viewable to all. "We'll gate directly there. I know Gwen had one here. Bodie, you will need to ask for it to open."

"What am I asking for exactly?"

Doyle moved toward the kitchen.

"A travel gateway." There was no mistaking the building urgency in her voice.

"Travel gateway location, please," Bodie called out to the house.

"Found it!" Doyle called out to the others from behind the kitchen area. "It's here behind the laundry room. I'd say how could I have missed that door, but I know it wasn't visible this morning." Doyle kept talking aloud until Bodie and Elizabeth joined him.

To Bodie, it looked like a well-lit closet. The three of them stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sure you will learn soon enough, but right now just think about taking a step." Elizabeth and Doyle interlocked elbows with Bodie and actually took a step.

Bodie found himself in a different room after what felt like a short, fast train ride.

Elizabeth headed right for the door and stuck her head out. "Murphy, bring Mr Cowley's hat," she loudly called into the corridor, but not magically as to alert the other mages of her return. She turned back to Bodie and Doyle. "We are quite sure that he had the hat on when taken, but he managed to dislodge it. A signature should be discernible, but the best mage for that type of tracking is George himself. This is where you two can help. Originally, I thought you would just enhance my ability, but now the two of you may be able to do it together."

A knock at the door announced Murphy. He stepped right in. "Hey, Doyle. Long time no see. Where they haul you in from?" He handed the hat to Elizabeth.

"Working with a new partner. Meet Bodie." Doyle knew Murphy was a good egg, but he didn't need to know everything just now.

"Nice to meet you," Bodie said politely.

"Don't let him work you to death, Bodie. Remind him to play once in a while."

"Murphy is it? I'll remember that!" Bodie smiled and nodded.

Elizabeth looked to Murphy. "Have all the mages present completely ring each floor. Don't break the ring no matter what you feel."

Without questions, Murphy nodded and left.

Elizabeth wasted no time. Soon as the door closed she handed the hat to Doyle.

Doyle cocked his head at Bodie and they both moved to the only wall without a window or door. Bodie leaned against the wall and Doyle stepped in close and turned his back to press it against Bodie's chest. Both extended their right arms and rested one on top of the other. Bodie reached out his fingers to grab onto the hat as well.

Bodie closed his eyes and focussed on the hat energy. Doyle flicked through the memories and narrated what they saw of Cowley's capture.

"Cowley was outside this building when he was approached by a woman. Cowley stopped and turned. She grabbed his arm and slapped a clamp bracelet on it. A man materialised behind him and grabbed him. Cowley twisted and knocked his hat off. He was pulled into a blackened tunnel that appeared suddenly and disappeared as soon as they stepped through." Doyle stepped away to break the link. No energy depletion whatsoever. In fact he felt even more energised. He smiled at Bodie.

Doyle turned to Elizabeth. "Before we follow the hat link, which we can, now that Bodie has seen the altercation I can hologram the scene while it's fresh in his memory so you can see the players."

Bodie remained braced up against the wall as Doyle pressed his fingers to his temple. The incident played like a 3D movie in the middle of the room.

"Good God! Barrister Mather and the head of MI5, agent Willis. The conspiracy is even larger than we estimated." She sat down behind the desk. "Okay, lads, see if you can locate my partner."

"Like the pebble, Bodie," Doyle muttered as stepped in close to Bodie again. Bodie nodded.

Once Doyle was pressed in tight, Bodie braced himself flat against the wall like before but this time he dug his heels into the floor. They extended their arms and grabbed the hat.

Bodie let Doyle guide them and he mimicked. He could only think of what he was feeling like getting into the cockpit of a plane and moving along a highway on the ground at a frightening speed. The twists and turns were almost sickening, but at last they stopped abruptly. Cowley was sitting chained in a chair. His face was bloodied about the mouth and nose, but he wore a contemptuously calm expression.

Doyle said aloud, "Break the chains and fetch."

Together they each snapped a chain link. The entire chain broke away and dropped to the floor. The room erupted in chaos; the occupants shrieked in anger and rushed toward Cowley. Before the room occupants could reach Cowley, Bodie and Doyle together did just that. They never even thought twice if they were capable of retrieval -- they just reacted. They held him in a mental vise grip and fled. They retraced the route back. A snap-pop sound preceded Cowley stumbling into the room.

Doyle sagged back against Bodie, not because of energy drain, but the sheer adrenaline rush of success.

"What the devil was that?" Cowley demanded as he brushed himself off.

Elizabeth was immediately up and rushed to him. She guided her partner toward her empty chair. "George, you look worse for wear." She waved her hand about his face and the blood and puffiness disappeared. "It may be tender but you look yourself again."

"I ask again, what the devil was that?" George Cowley looked to his partner, received no immediate answer, and shifted his gaze to Bodie and Doyle, still leaning against the wall. "Anyone." The tone demanded an answer.

Doyle answered. "Remote fetching." He turned to look at Bodie and pulled out a biscuit pack from his jacket pocket. The smile on Bodie's face was recompense enough.

Confused, Cowley did not appreciate having to pull teeth. "What mage does that? None registered here."

"Bodie and Doyle together can," Elizabeth admitted.

"Humph, together?"

"George, I think it best we table this discussion for later. Get them home then we need to debrief you and update our people. There are rogue mages to apprehend."

"Indeed, Elizabeth, you are correct. Thank you, lads, I do appreciate the rescue."

"It's possible we can help," Doyle volunteered.

"I dare say you can, but I think it's best you return to Gwen's where you are both shielded. Most of our organisation is currently in the building, and will certainly mask your talents and signatures, but I don't want you to push your luck. We will update you no later than tomorrow." Elizabeth grabbed Bodie's elbow and Doyle followed suit. They walked toward the wall and instead of bumping into it, Bodie found them back in the gateway room at Gwen's.

"Thank you both. My word stands. See you tomorrow." Elizabeth turned back to the gateway and disappeared.

Bodie cocked his head. "I guess that was on-the-job training."

Doyle rolled his eyes and pushed his partner forward.

Bodie headed straight upstairs for a shower. The energy rush fully coursed through his body. He felt supercharged and hot. He disrobed on the way to the bath. Evidently he was not only one who felt the need to cool off as Doyle followed. Though Bodie now doubted that the shower would produce that effect.

Once Bodie stepped into the cascading water, Doyle took control. He lathered Bodie's entire body with soap, top to bottom with infinite care.

Bodie loved the feeling of Doyle's rough fingertips running up and down his body. It was more than exquisite; his cock filled and jutted out. Bodie kept his eyes closed, head back, and hands pressed against the tile walls.

Doyle teased Bodie's entire body with his fingers; all touches felt erotic. Bodie arched his cock forward hoping to make contact. Instead, Doyle ran his fingers across his bum and between the cheeks, his callused finger pads dragging over the surfaces. Bodie arched again, very needy. Doyle's hand left him bereft, then returned to grasp his cock with one hand and a slicked digit of the other entered and was rewarded with a groan from the soul.

"Aahh." Bodie's senses were assaulted from within and out. He erupted in a streaming arch against the opposite wall and the water washed it away. Bodie had to check that he was still breathing.

"Bloody hell, Ray."

"Yeah, thought you might like that."

Doyle's cock was fully erect and Bodie squatted. His mouth covered Doyle's cock in its entirety. He swallowed until his nose hit skin. He sucked and worked his throat muscles in ways he liked himself. Doyle must have liked it as well. He groaned a warning, but Bodie sucked harder, and swallowed all that spilled forth. He felt depleted in a good way.

They rinsed off, stepped out, grabbed towels and made their way to the large bed. They flopped back and lay spread-eagled, skin still tingly.

"I'm afraid if it gets any better, I'll never want to leave the bed."

"Except when you get hungry."

"Well, yeah, except for that." Bodie closed his eyes. "I think a kip is in order."

Bodie awoke as the sun was setting. Doyle lay spooned against his side asleep and he was reluctant to move. The need to take a leak was manageable. Not even two weeks had elapsed since his beloved Gram had passed, but this life now felt like the only one. That first day, he never could have imagined that this ratty-tongued man would become the best thing that had ever happened to him. Doyle had so many layers that it would take decades to learn and Bodie was truly looking forward to unravelling all that made him tick.

Bodie played gently with the soft curls that had dried while they slept. Doyle opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Bodie sucked in his breath, Doyle's eye colour exactly matched the green flowers that lined the road and driveway. The green was extraordinary, much like the man himself. Waxing poetical, Bodie knew it was time to get up.

"What's for supper?"

Over a meal of bangers and mash, they tried to catalogue the day's events. Bodie was thinking they should write it all out, but that smacked of report writing and put him right off the idea.

"Do you think that the library has history books?" Doyle pondered aloud.

"I could ask the library," Bodie volunteered.

"You say that like you expect it to answer you."

"In a way it does."

"You talk like this is a magic house . . . well, actually, I guess in its way it really is a magic house." Doyle had never thought of the house that way before. Gwen had outdone herself.

"Don't you all live in houses such as this?" Bodie asked, surprised.

"No, just a regular house that we adapt. Most try to find a dwelling near ley lines, but no one, not even Cowley, have a house such as this."

"Well, my Gram was indeed amazing."

"Bodie, it's more than that. Gwen set this all up to recognise you. She must have known something for her to do all this; it wasn't set up over night. We have to investigate this in depth. It's one more thing for the list."

"Okay, we will, but not tonight. Let's do something like watch a game on the box or play cards," Bodie suggested.

Doyle nodded and smiled. "As you command."

\----

Bodie descended the steps livelily. Mutual morning blowjobs were a brilliant way to start the day. He found bacon crumbles on a warming plate and hot coffee waiting. He spread jam on toast and carried his treasures to the table. A note hovered above his spot. – Out back. Come when ready. –

Bodie finished his brekkie, placed his plate in the sink, and was ready to head out back when he spun around and walked to the sitting room. "A book on mage history, please," Bodie asked, facing the shelves.

Two volumes illuminated. _Ancient Thaumaturgi_ and _Known Mage History_ appeared. He pulled them off the shelf and placed them on the coffee table for later, then he headed for the barn.

Doyle had the barn set up into two separate sides. "One side for heat work, one side for cold. For most these are automatics, but we'll keep testing to see your limits.

"We start with a match flame. Illumination has no heat component, but what we work with today will. Think of how you strike a match, copy the gesture, and produce a flame that's not attached to your fingers." Doyle flicked his index finger against the back of his thumb. A small flame glowed just above his fingernail.

Bodie looked at his fingers, trying to imagine flame existing without pain. "So, I channel energy and think small flame?"

"Yes, but remember control or you will have dragon's flame and burn up the house." Doyle repeated the gesture.

Bodie thought about a small controlled flame. With shoes on, he still felt the energy and exerted his mind to create a band to constrict the amount of energy pushed. He flicked his index finger and a small, wavering flame hovered above his nail. "Wow." The flame zipped out.

"Excellent. Now do it again.”

Doyle took him through warming stones, fireballs, blowtorching, lightning strike, and dragon's flame. There were many singed or destroyed bales of hay, but Doyle popped them out and popped in new.

Doyle was ready to move on to the cold side of the lesson when he received a message bubble in his pocket. He reached in for it. "Bodie, Elizabeth Walsh will arrived momentarily." Doyle waved away the practice materials and together they walked to the house, through the kitchen to the front door just as Elizabeth knocked.

Bodie waved a small part transparent, more for practice than doubting her identity.

Doyle opened the door. "Is Cowley all right?"

"Yes, he's well. Attending the Queen's meeting. I was not needed and I have information for Bodie."

She hung up her coat and walked into the sitting room. She scanned the titles and noted that several more were illuminated.

Doyle had tea and coffee on the tray atop the coffee table by the time they were all seated. Doyle sat close to Bodie for support, in case it was needed.

"This is not the debrief that George will want to have, so we will leave that for when he is here. After Martin died, the title changed on a book I had received from Gwen. It was actually a journal of her suspicions, but nothing that she could prove. Evidently she had it warded for his demise in case something had happened to her." Elizabeth paused and sipped her tea. "She had received death threats the day before she died."

Bodie and Doyle held their cups but just sat entranced by Elizabeth's words.

"Gwen shared that she had been tracking an internal group that wished a power shift all the way to the queen. She had been approached by Martin about the house, after the death of her husband, Sterling. He thought that it been from Sterling's side of the family. She informed him in no uncertain terms that the house was for her bloodline alone. He didn't know her grandson was actually thaumaturgi. He had checked himself and thought you mundane."

"Her warding was that good?" Doyle asked in a hushed voice.

"Indeed, better than we knew. And she managed to create it without a signature." Elizabeth Walsh's own voice held the reverence of Gwen's talents.

"You and Cowley are the best at recognising signatures, I believe." Bodie shared what little he knew.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, as far as we know . . . most rogue mages don't concern themselves with signatures, or they may have taken better care to disguise theirs. Gwen's last entry shared her concerns that Martin was most likely linked to her husband’s death."

"With Martin's death . . . ahh unless . . . is he connected to Mather and Willis?" Doyle asked.

"Ah, yes. Martin, Mather and Willis are but a few of the members of The Circle of Oracles. They are a secret group that want no rules to guide thaumaturgy."

"I've never heard of that," Doyle stated.

"Even criminal organisations have rules, sometimes more stringent than the coppers." Bodie was familiar due to his SAS work.

"Not knowing of the organisation speaks highly of you, Doyle. They never bothered to recruit you knowing your answer already. Martin trained you. He knew he couldn't turn you."

"How do you know that?" Doyle asked, betrayal bitterly felt due to Martin's actions.

"Found a cryptic journal, hidden in his rooms. He used code for the members' names, but other entries were not coded.

"We need to be ever vigilant. More so than you're used to, I think. They tried to torture George, but he is much sterner and more powerful than they dreamed. They are both now in our custody."

"Bodie and I saw another event associated with Cowley's hat. We think you should see it," Doyle admitted.

"Let's wait for George. I messaged him." She paused and sipped her tea. "There is much more to the two of you than meets the eye. Keep it that way. Gwen would be proud, Bodie, but the fewer who know the full extent of your talents, and especially the combined ones, the safer you will both be. It will allow you both to operate in your duties more freely as well.

"Long history has shown that with the sudden emergence of this level of abilities manifesting we are most likely facing a very dangerous threat to all. Let's hope we can get you trained, Bodie, before this occurs." Elizabeth stood and headed for the laundry room area. "George is coming via gateway," she called back.

Doyle added another cup and a bottle of Glenfiddich to the tray. He and Bodie remained seated and just waited for Mr Cowley to appear, remove his coat, and sit down.

"Well, laddies, it appears that you've been working hard. And Doyle, for a man who didn't want a partner, having a locator is a giant step," Cowley started right in.

Doyle squirmed, but Bodie rested his hand on Doyle's thigh and left it there. Both relaxed.

Elizabeth smiled and Cowley nodded, confirming his own hypothesis. "My partner tells me that you have developed together an augmented ability. Remote fetching. The remote viewing is new as well?"

"Yes, and we happened upon another one. Bodie can hear through shields even in a memory," Doyle stated quietly.

"When we held your hat and saw your kidnapping, we also saw other times you wore the hat. They weren't pertinent then, but one could be now," Bodie told them. "I just don't know names."

Doyle turned to face Bodie and placed his fingers on Bodie's temple. The hologram appeared.

The memory started as Cowley's Vauxhall pulled up alongside a silver grey Bentley waiting for the light. The image stayed on Cowley as he looked to the car alongside them.

Bodie cocked his head and turned in the direction of the Vauxhall. "I can hear the conversation within. He repeated it aloud, ". . . _Willis becomes the perfect fall guy. They will think he is the "agency" man mentioned in the note. They lost Martin before that note was recovered, so they are misled in a useless direction. Freddie, don't worry so. Our plans remain solid and unknown."_ The Bentley pulled away as the traffic light changed and the license plate became easy to read. YOO761. Doyle removed his fingers from Bodie's temple.

"Good God! Freddie Manton, an MP. How far does this go?" Elizabeth stopped talking in stunned horror, her hand at her mouth.

"I know that voice well — Lord Peter Derrington." Cowley's voice was shocked. "It goes to the top. Good God . . . he works hand in glove with the Prime Minister. This means we are in for an all out war. A mage war."

"This goes nowhere. Our only advantage is that they don't know we know." Elizabeth fixed each man with a stare. "Learn, Bodie, learn all you can. Doyle, find all the anomaly talents. We will need them. Alert the library," Elizabeth Walsh commanded as she stood.

Cowley had their coats already in his arms. They headed for the gateway. "We will speak tomorrow." They took a step and vanished.

Doyle closed the door after them, then headed upstairs.

Bodie stepped into the sitting room, and looked to the bookshelves. "We are to prepare for a mage war." Many volumes illuminated. "Thank you." Bodie headed upstairs after Doyle.

Doyle called out from the landing in a singsong voice, "Bo-dee, we have a brand new room."

Bodie hurried to join the surprised Doyle. Indeed, another room was at the end of the corridor. In fact the entire corridor was new. Bodie touched the handle and the knob turned of its own accord. The door swung open fully and they stepped inside.

"Well, well, well . . . an armoury."

fin


End file.
